Rule Britannia
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Décembre 1779, en Jamaïque. Alors que Nelson contracte encore une fois le paludisme, Arthur doit aussi faire face à un Alfred borné qui ferait tout pour avoir son indépendance.


_4 décembre 1779, Jamaïque._

Arthur regardait la mer, acoudé à la rampe du navire. Elle était calme. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de courant, ici, dans les Caraïbes. Son regard se tourna sur le port qui grouillait de monde. Des gens courant dans tous les sens, des marins remplissant leurs bateaux de marchandises et d'esclaves, du poisson transporté dans des grandes caisses. Et le bruit allait avec, que ce soit celui des cris, des mouettes, ou des flots frappant les pierres portuaires de plein fouet. Mais il aimait cette ambiance, ce théâtre incessant qui lui redonnait le sourire aux lèvres et qu'il adorait observer.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il fait chaud...?

Cette voix soudaine le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Un peu surpris, il tourna la tête pour regarder le futur amiral en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pas vraiment... êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien, Capitaine? Je vous entends souvent tousser et vous plaindre de bouffées de chaleur depuis quelques jours.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Occupe-toi plutôt de la flotte française qui nous a échappée et de ces révolutionnaires américains.

La nation anglaise serra les dents à la dernière évocation.

\- ..je m'en occuperai, croyez-moi.. et vous devriez allez vous reposer un peu.

\- Mon devoir est ici, et non dans le lit de la cabine... répondit Nelson avant d'être pris d'une brutale nausée et de se mettre en vitesse les mains sur la bouche.

\- Vous avez encore le mal de mer, alors que nous n'avons pas navigué depuis trois jours? Vous me surprendre toujours et encore, Capitaine! Railla Arthur d'un air moqueur.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas dû au mal de mer...

\- Mais oui. Et l'Amérique va vraiment devenir indépendante un jour aussi. Cela ne sert à rien de me mentir, vous savez.

Mais une quinte de toux soudaine fit de suite changer d'avis la nation britannique.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Arthur lui donna un violente tape sur le dos, manquant de faire s'étouffer le futur amiral.

\- Vous... Vous allez bien..?

\- Haa.. je.. je crois...

Arthur posa - très - légèrement sa main sur le front de l'anglais du Nord. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, un tel contact, mais là c'était un cas spécial.

\- ...Vous êtes brûlant.

\- Ce doit être l'air chaud des Caraïbes... Je n'y suis pas habitué.

\- Et que vous toussiez ainsi et avez beaucoup plus de nausées que d'habitude, c'est aussi l'air chaud de Caraïbes?!

\- J'ai peut-être attrapé un simple rhume, dit futilement Nelson en se tenant les tempes.

Bon sang, il avait mal à la tête maintenant.

\- Un simple rhume ne durerait pas aussi longtemps et ne vous serait pas aussi fatal. Depuis quand souffrez-vous de ces maux?!

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, plusieurs jours, une dizaine peut-être...

\- ...Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu?!

\- Ce n'était pas aussi grave il y a quelques jours.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... grogna Arthur. Je suis sûr que vous avez contracté le paludisme pour la deuxième fois! Vous croyez que je n'ai que cela à faire, de soigner mes Capitaines?!

\- Je t'avais dit que je pouvais très bien continuer à assurer mon poste... dit Nelson avec un regard vague et en se tenant sur le rebord.

\- Hors de question. Vous n'êtes pas en état. Allez de suite vous coucher.

\- Je refuse, n'insiste pas. Mon travail est ici.

\- C'est un ordre de votre nation!

\- C'est un ordre de ton Capitaine!

\- Eh bien maintenant c'est moi le Capitaine!

\- Tu ne peux pas m'enlever mon titre ains...

\- C'est un ordre de celui qui parle pour votre Majesté alors allez de suite vous guérir et vous soigner dans votre cabine!

Nelson lâcha un soupir. Jamais donc il ne pourra avoir le dessus sur sa nation.

Il grimaça en sentant les douleurs d'intensifier à son crâne et son corps perdre de la force. Pitié, il ne voulait pas revivre cela...

Arthur regarda le capitaine - l'ancien capitaine, pardon - quitter le pont pour rejoindre son antre sacré suivit de quelqus matelots avec les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées et les bras croisés.

Génial, il fallait que cela arrive. Il fallait que son Capitaine le plus prometteur tombe encore une fois malade.

Saleté de moustiques.

Il se re-tourna vers le port, qui, lui, était toujours aussi dynamique. Mais quelque chose happa son attention. Quelqu'un, plutôt.

Alfred.

Que faisait-il ici?!

En tout cas, Arthur n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, puisque l'Américain s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers le bateau. Un pas un peu trop rapide, d'ailleurs. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Marie‑Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de Lafayette, Alfred était sur le pont du navire et marchait vers l'anglais avec les poings serrés.

\- RENDS-MOI LES NAVIRES QUE TU M'AS CAPTURÉS!

Arthur resta un instant sans rien dire, clignant des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Mon pauvre Alfred, ce que tu peux être idiot! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te les rendre gentiment, que tu vas gagner ta stupide guerre? Tu as sous-estimé la puissance britannique! À croire que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai élevé!

\- J-Je vais gagner cette guerre! Parce que je suis un Hero, et que les Heros doivent être indépendants pour être forts et respectés!

\- Tu n'es pas pas indépendant, Alfred. Tu es toujours à moi. Tu es mon sujet favori~... mon gentil, mon petit sujet soumis~... mon loyal, mon royal sujet~

\- No, plus maintenant! Je vais te battre et tu verras comment je serai fort!

\- Cela ne sert à rien, Alfred, tu n'es qu'une faible petite nation qui ne sait pas se débrouiller. Quand bien même je te donnerais ton indépendance, comment feras-tu par la suite, pour créer un gouvernement, pour diriger les affaires du pays, pour créer une nation à part entière?! Tu ne connais rien à tout ça!

\- J'apprendrai!

\- Apprends déjà à te battre!

\- Je sais battre! Mon Armée Continentale achèvera la tienne!

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Tu ferais mieux t'arrêter ta crise d'adolescence, tu ne réalises pas combien de gens se font tuer juste pour tes folies futiles!

\- Si les gens se font tuer c'est parce qu'ils se battent pour ce que tu ne veux pas leur offrir : la liberté!

\- Tssk! J'ai toujours su que tu m'apporteras du malheur! Déjà en 1776, lorsque tu as décidé de bêtement te révolter, MON Nelson a attrapé le paludisme, et maintenant que tu reviens me voir après ces années te combat il le contracte encore! Tu es maudit, Alfred, tu apportes la mort, la tristesse chez les familles qui perdent un membre dans cette stupide guerre que tu as décidé de mener, la pauvreté et le désespoir! Cette guerre ne mènera à rien sauf à ta destruction totale! Alors cesse de vouloir réaliser cet idiot rêve d'enfant, tu es à moi et tu le seras toujours, toi et tes ressources, et ton territoire et ton peuple!

\- Je... Je ne suis plus à toi... bégaya l'Américain avec les larmes aux yeux. ..NO, JE NE SUIS PLUS À TOI, ET JE TE DÉTRUIRAI, TOI QUE JE CONSIDÉRAIS COMME L'ÊTRE LE PLUS CHER À MON CŒUR! Cria-t-il en faisant en vitesse demi-tour, le visage en pleurs qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher.

Arthur l'observa partir avec un regard hautain, tentant de refouler la culpabilité qui essayait de prendre place en son cœur.

Il voulait continuer la guerre, il allait continuer à l'avoir.

Avec un visage sans expression, bien qu'un peu sérieux, il se dirigea droitement vers la cabine du Capitaine. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, retrouvant le futur amiral endormi sur sa couchette avec un visage paisible, comme si tout allait bien dans ce monde.

\- Nous allons triompher, nous allons gagner contre les révolutionnaires américains et les Français, mon Capitaine. Je vous le promets. Je ferai tout pour cela...

La guerre n'était pas prête de se terminer, et ça, il le savait parfaitement. Mais après tout, les Hommes s'ennuient sans guerres. Alors autant les occuper.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
